Cindy
Cindy is a student at the kindergarten with a bossy and stuck up personality. She is known for having several boyfriends, as Nugget says that she had had seven boyfriends in the week before the game takes place. Cindy's mission is one of the easiest, as it doesn't require any special items. Her dog Biscuit had disappeared days before the protagonist's arrival. __TOC__ Mission You will need $3.10. School Yard # Talk to Cindy and agree to become her boyfriend. She will ask you to stick gum in Lily's hair. Say: Sure > Like what? > Yeah. > Okay. # Talk to the teacher about Buggs stealing your money. Agree to get into a fight with him. Pester Buggs until he starts to beat you up; then click Call for Teacher. Morning Time # Talk to Lily, then stick the gum in her hair. # Talk to Cindy. Say: She cried > Okay then > Okay then. After that, play house with Cindy. Say: Yes dear > No honey, I'm just tired > Is that a breathalyzer? > I'll take the test > Be a father? > We can work through this > Yes I do > Keep it > No problem > Okay > Sure. Lunch Time Next, you need to get yourself and Cindy something to eat. You can get a helping of slop, or by eating one of Nugget's nuggets (obtainable from one of the cubbies if you give the teacher a pill). For Cindy, you can buy her a salad from Monty or a "Biscut Ball" from the janitor. Since she doesn't know what vegan means, giving her a Biscut Ball will still continue the mission. Once you have the food, talk to Cindy. Eat the slop/nugget, and then give her the salad/ball. After that, she'll bribe the lunch lady, so that you'll can go to the janitor's closet. When in the closet, get the bucket of blood. You must leave the closet as soon as the bell rings (when you have 1 apple left. Using the last apple will cause the janitor to enter the closet and kill you). Return to the lunch room. The lunch lady will say that your class has already headed to the recess, and you will join them. Recess Once at recess, you must go to Cindy and talk to her. Once she asks, you must climb the monkey bars and dump the blood on Lily. She will give you her flower. After that, you will go to show and tell. Show and Tell Share with the class the flower that Cindy gave you. She'll let you keep the flower, earning you a special item and completing the mission. If Buggs is present during show and tell, he will beat you up (kill you) for showing off the flower. This is why it's necessary to expel him in the beginning of the mission. (or remove him from show and tell in any other way). In other missions Ms. Applegate In order to eliminate Cindy to complete Ms. Applegate’s mission, the player has to agree to be Cindy’s boyfriend, but not put gum in Lily’s hair. After triggering the correct dialogue, Cindy will accuse you of rape, sending you both to the office. If the player has a voice recorder on hand, you are free to leave the office. It is unknown what happens to Cindy afterwards, but it is likely she will be expelled. List of Deaths This is a list of ways Cindy can die, depending on your choices. * Killed by Nugget's friend. * Hit by a car if you pour the bucket of blood onto her instead of Lily. * Killed by The Principal if you bring the voice recorder to The Principal's office when you and Cindy are sent there. * Simply by the Talisman Run Trivia * Cindy's mission is possibly a reference to Stephen King's Carrie, a novel about a girl who was relentlessly bullied. Cindy dumping blood on Lily is a reference to a very famous scene in the book when Carrie gets a bucket of pig's blood dumped on her. Cindy's character design may be based on Sue Snell, even though she never feels remorse for her actions towards Lily. * It's possible that Cindy may be a sociopath since she has some of the traits. False Grandeur( sees herself as the "smartest, prettiest and nicest girl" but we know that's not the case. Impulsiveness(Immediately assumes that The Protagonist killed her dog if he presents it),a lack of guilt or shame(Feels no shame for killing the play or torturing lily.),strong need for stimulation(Constantly harassing Lily), Criminal Versatility(Telling Nugget to keep quiet after Lily commits suicide.) Pathological liar(Lies about being raped so she can the Protagonist in trouble) Enemies * Lily * The Janitor * Buggs * The Protagonist (Eventually) * Nugget (Possibly) Category:Kids Category:Students Category:No Special Objects Needed for Quest Category:Cindy Category:Cindy's Mission Category:Cindy Mission Category:Pills Category:No Special Objects Needed for Mission Category:Deaths Category:Suicide Category:Characters